This invention relates to a nutritionally based baiting composition and methods for its use in the control of ants of multiple species.
Damage in the United States attributable to the Red Imported Fire Ant (Solenopsis invicta) is now estimated to be in millions of dollars a year. Since its arrival into the United States at Mobile, Ala. around 1920 the fire ant has spread widely across the southern United States and can be found in 17 states and Puerto Rico and northern Mexico. The ants cause problems to urban, agricultural and wildlife areas. Since their introduction to the United States, fire ants (Solenopsis invicta), have become one of the most destructive pests in the contiguous United States. Reasons for this include their numerous 1-1.5 foot tall colonies which can contain 200,000 to 300,000 individuals, at a density of up to 30 to an acre (Vinson, S. B., 1997, Invasion of the Red Imported Fire Ant (hymenoptera: Formicidae), Am. Entomol. 23-29). The fire ant is a highly aggressive stinger and humans when stung develop a pustule at the sting site.
The most successful methods for control of fire ants involve dissolution of the active agent in refined soybean meal mixed with corn grit. Patented baiting systems involve the use of powdered dry pet food (Purina Dog Chow) mixed with the active agent are taught by Erwin (U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,996 dated Nov. 19, 1996). Vail et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,939,061 dated Aug. 17, 1999) teaches the use of sugar, salt and water as a base for toxic constituents for use against fire ants.
Stein et al. in Seasonal Changes in Bait Preference by the Red Imported Fire Ant, Solenopsis invicta (Hymenoptera: Formicidae) Florida Entomologist, 73:117-123 (1997) disclose that foragers were more attracted to carbohydrate baits during sampling periods registering lower temperatures (mean=17° C.) and were more attracted to proteinaceous baits when the seasonal temperatures were greater (mean=25° C.). Glunn et al. (Food Preference in Colonies of the Fire Ant Solenopsis Invicta, Insectes Sociaux, Paris 1981, Volume 28, No. 2, pp. 217-222) teach that there was heterogeneity among the 10 colonies tested of preference patterns. Among these ten colonies there were seven different preference hierarchies. Lanza et al. (Preferences of the Fire Ants Solenopsis invicta and S. geminata (Hymenoptera: Formicidae) for Amino Acid and Sugar Components of Extrafloral Nectars; Environmental Entomology, Vol. 22, No. 2, pp. 411-417) show that both insect species are attracted to amino acid content and sugar content in plants and that differences in recruitment cannot be accurately predicted based on simple assumptions of nutrient maximization or energy content. Williams et al. (Fly Pupae as Attractant Carriers for Toxic Baits for Red Imported Fire Ants (Hymenoptera: Formicidae), Journal of Economic Entomology, Vol. 83, No. 1, pp. 67-73) disclose the potential of using fly pupae and eye gnat pupae as carrier system for fire ant baits that eye gnats might represent less of a target to be fed upon by other animals such as birds.
Carpenter ants (Camponotus modoc) are common in wooden areas and will infest structures in the United States. Camponotus comprises the ant species that will cause the greatest damage to wooden buildings. During the spring when the larvae are growing foraging for proteinaceous foods dominate, they switch to primarily carbohydrate based foods for the summer. Late summer and onwards they switch back to primarily proteinaceous foods. They consume large amounts of food in the autumn in preparation for the winter.
Argentine ants (Linepithema humile) are a common ant throughout the southeastern United States and are a cause of significant structural damage in California. This ant is very competitive and can out-compete the fire ant. This ant is capable of causing damage to citrus trees by protecting aphids, mealybugs and scale insects from their natural predators.
While various methodologies and compositions exist for the control of ants, there remains a need for the creation of improved tools in this area.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a gellable bait matrix composition effective as a toxicant delivery system for ants including fire ants.
Another object is to provide compositions and methods for the effective control of ant and fire ant populations.